Broken memories
by Dark Setsuka
Summary: Te obligan a olvidar...por tu propio bien...te protegen... de ti mismo y tu propio destino... rompen tu memoria para salvarte la vida pero los lazos jamas se romperan


**Disclaimer: Sailor Moon no me pertenece es creación de Naoko Takeuchi yo simplemente doy señales de vida **

Llámese destino… llámese suerte u orden de algún dios, los ojos verdes observaban aquella aterradora imagen delante… quería moverse, correr, gritar… quería hacer algo pero el impacto de tal escena le había dejado pasmado, viajado distancias, que a cualquiera le parecerían eternas… solo para ver lo que añoraba… lo que soñaba

-_Muévete_- Se repetía interiormente-_Muévete… muévete-_Se repetía una y otra vez

-¡Así… comienza una nueva era!-Grito aquella figura que en la noche se levantaba junto con otras 3-¡Con la muerte del imperio que tanto nos repudió!- Levanto mas el cuerpo que parecía un muñeco

-N-no-Balbuceo sin fuerza la joven rubia cuyo cuerpo mostraba profundas heridas, miraba con resentimiento aquel que la sostenía del cuello de su uniforme de senshi, aquel en el que el moño yacía desecho, el panorama no era bueno… todas sus compañeras yacían en el suelo

-Mira… tus esperanzas caer-Murmuro burlón aquel hombre y la Luz de la Luna que era opacada por una nube gris se hizo presente cuando el viento la movió, los ojos azules de la muchacha se abrieron con gran espasmo, igual que los verdes, los zafiro y los azules que miraban la impactante imagen

-Se…-Balbuceo sin poder decir nada, Serena, Darién ambos estaban en las manos de los enemigos, al parecer inconscientes

-No te preocupes… no morirán… la muerte sería muy piadosa, sería un descansó… no debe ser un castigo… por eso vivirán ustedes también… vivirán para ver que no pueden hacer mas que doblegarse vivirás… con la desdicha de saber que tu fuerza no fue suficiente… vivirás con la forma que mereces… miserable ser humano- Contesto aquel hombre y levantando aquel filo de su arma apunto al corazón de la chica

-NO-El grito fue sorpresivo pero no a tiempo, el cuerpo había sido atravesado por aquella arma, el hombre viro en dirección del grito, sin mucho tiempo para esquivar por poco aquella espada, sus mechones rubios cayeron cortados y sus ojos rojos miraron a aquel atacante

-¿Quién?...-Su pregunta fue contestada cuando, otras dos filosas espadas le atacaron por ambos flancos hiriéndolo en un hombro y un brazo respectivamente

-Pero quien-Sus acompañantes que se encontraban alejados en ese momento se acercaron

Con sumo cuidado el peliblanco tomo a Venus que se encontraba al parecer viva aun, respiraba pero el liquido rojizo se esparcía de manera rápida

-Tenemos que ponerlas a salvo-Murmuro sin subir la sombría mirada

-¿Tienes que decirlo?-Pregunto Seiya empuñando la espada hacia el frente y con la mirada indico al castaño junto a el reuniera al grupo

-En otras circunstancias… me gustaría una forma lenta a la antigua-Murmuro Taiki, luego miro hacia otro lado con paso veloz tomo a las 3 Sailor que estaban tiradas, dejándolas atrás con el peliblanco que sostenía a la rubia parando la hemorragia con sus manos, luego tomo a las otras senshi que no se veían mejor que las otras tres

-Pero…-Miro con suma preocupación el rostro pálido y maltratado de una peliazul-No va nada bien esto- Miraron las 4 figuras que traían en sus manos a los únicos con el poder de hacer algo inconscientes, estos seres se acercaron rodeándolos

-Ni aunque tengan mas amigos se salvaran… este es… el momento de la exterminación-Indico el rubio levantando la mano y bajándola en forma de señal de inicio a un ataque, los tres chicos se preparaban para recibir por arriba a los lados y por enfrente a sus atacantes seguros de que no saldrían ilesos, una luz dorada se hizo presente en medio de aquel escenario, cegando y dejando fuera de combate a los atacantes en segundos, de esa forma otra figura en color plata pudo hacerse de Serena y Darién llevándoselos en cuestión de microsegundos desapareciendo en la oscura noche

-Aprisa… vengan conmigo- Hablo aquel ser que era rodeado por una fuerte aura dorada, los chicos no tuvieron opción más que fiarse y asintiendo desaparecieron acompañados de esa gran aura cuando los enemigos se levantaron encontraron el lugar vacío

-MALDICION-grito aquel rubio al darse cuenta que sus presas habían escapado… esa noche jamás olvidarían lo que sucedió

En un gran desierto, se podía observar un gran oasis rodeado de casas y mercaderes, algo llamaba la atención, algunos niños yacían reunidos escuchando a una bella mujer que les relataba

-Entonces… la guerrera con suma piedad decidió purificar aquel árbol que había sido contaminado por los sentimientos negativos…

-¿Y que sucedió después señorita Helena?-Pregunto uno de los niños

-Me preguntaba por que mi mujer no regresaba a casa-Murmuro alguien a su espalda haciéndola saltar

-Cariño-Se quejo la rubia al ver a su esposo con los brazos cruzados

-Solo era llenar las vasijas de agua para antes de medio día y oh sorpresa es medio día-Se burlo el platinado tomando una de las vasijas mirando a los niños- Les encargo a mi mujer… Helena no vengas tarde…continuare con el trabajo-Con sonrisa algo mas amable indico que siguiera con lo que estaba anteriormente y se alejo, llego a lo que era su hogar, coloco las vasijas cerro las cortinas y salió con mucha precaución, bajando por las callejuelas hasta encontrarse solo, se detuvo y sonriendo con confianza hablo

-Eres malo para seguir… Artemis-Murmuro y se dio la vuelta encontrando a un joven platinado ojos azules que cubría gran parte de su rostro bajo una espesa tela

-Solo me aseguraba que estuvieras en guardia-Murmuro aquel joven

-Siempre… después de todo… este mundo también es nuevo para mi-Murmuro recargándose en la pared

-Haz cuidado bien de ella…-Murmuro haciendo lo mismo

-Ah si?-Pregunto más que respondió pero obviando la frase

-Pero…algún día lo sabrá… no sabemos cuanto tiempo dure así-Murmuro preocupado, gracias a _ella _la identidad de Mina se ha visto oculta, y tanto el palacio como los guardias han estado protegiéndola… pero… el día que recuerde…

-Ese día ya veremos-Corto la conversación incómodamente el platinado-Hasta ese momento te pido que no intentes hacerla recordar-Dijo marchándose dejando al joven que suspiro, el platinado regreso por la tarde una ves terminó el patrullaje por las calles, era parte de su trabajo en el palacio los días que estaba fuera de él debía ocuparse del orden en esa zona, cuando recién habían llegado la gente desconfiaba, pero ahora sabían que el joven era un excelente espadachín traído de tierras lejanas y rápidamente se había posicionado como capitán de la fuerza primera en la realeza y su bien conocida esposa una joven que solía enseñar a los niños a cantar leer y escribir, además de claro dedicarse a su esposo… muy jóvenes pero ellos sabrían supuestamente… eso eran , terminó la ronda y fue a su casa… no debía fingir muchas cosas…por lo menos no demasiadas delante de ella

-¿Qué les contabas a los niños?-Pregunto y la joven rubia se puso de pie

-Solo… un sueño que tuve-Afirmo llevando los platos de la cena a la mesa-Fue muy extraño-Murmuro después sentándose con la mirada lejana

-Sabes… no deberías fantasear demasiado de por sí… algo loca ya estas-Murmuro el sentándose, se había acostumbrado tanto a la comida como a la compañía y a ese tipo de pláticas

-Amor… ¿crees que un día de estos pueda recordar…?-Pregunto de la nada, el silencio se presento

-Helena ya hablamos de esto… no importa que no recuerdes-Afirmo- El pasado no tiene importancia mejor vive el presente- Le indico y la joven sonrió

-Es que… hay cosas que quiero recordar…como cuando nos conocimos, o cuando nos casamos… o mi familia… -Murmuro y el platinado dejo sus alimentos

-Ya te lo he dicho Helena… cuando te conocí…-Tomo la cintura de la rubia abrazándola con fuerza- Fue en medio de una lluvia de estrellas… a un lado del río que esta pasando el palacio…

-Mmm-Murmuro ella abrazándole por los hombros… ¿Y luego que sucedió?-Pregunto cerrando los ojos guiándose lentamente al paso del joven que llegaba a la recámara

-¿A detalle o me salto pasos?-Pregunto sonriendo de forma pícara

-Mmm… vamos a la parte importante-Correspondió el juego la rubia… mas tarde, ella dormía rendida después de tanto que el platinado le recordó… este la observaba… no quería que recordara porque sería decirle adiós a esos días… por que ella seguro lo odiaría al sentirse engañada… estaba bien si no recordaba nada… muy bien

Por otro lado, cerca de un río una joven de cabellos azulados veía atentamente el reflejo plateado de la Luna… se sentía melancólica

-¿Sigues afuera?-Pregunto alguien detrás de ella que la hizo regresar al momento en el que estaba

-Solo pensaba en el sueño que tuve anoche-Murmuro mientras veía al joven castaño que le sonrió

-¿Qué soñaste cariño?-Pregunto sentándose detrás de ella sujetándola, ella cerro los ojos y se recargo en aquel abrazo

-Soñé con hielo… estaba luchando… con seres tenebrosos… luchaba por alguien pero… no recuerdo bien-Contesto la joven

-Seguro has leído mucho esos libros fantásticos… era solo un sueño Doris… un sueño-Murmuro y ella asintió

-Supongo que me influye mucho toda esa lectura…pero aunque era un sueño se sintió real-Murmuro y el joven beso la frente de la chica

-No lo era… así que olvídalo cariño-Murmuro él y ella asintió- Mañana traeré más libros de la ciudad-Le murmuro y ella sonrió

-La ciudad… Taiki ¿alguna vez podre ir?-Pregunto mirando con esos enormes ojos al chico

-Supongo pero por ahora debes descansar y apartarte de todo… será fácil que te recuperes aquí-Murmuro y ella asintió- Además por el momento la situación política no está muy estable… cielos por eso trabajo como archivista del palacio pero cuando es necesario… debo pelear y si algo te pasa… la espada no es de adorno-Murmuro y ella le miro sonriente

-No me siento tan enferma… si lograra recordar porque me pasa esto…-Contesto la joven y el chico negó

-Con que estés bien todo está perfecto…-Contestó pensando que lo mejor para alguien tan inteligente y perspicaz como Amy lo mejor era mantenerse lejos de cualquier cosa que la hiciera recordar… aunque eso representara tener que mantenerla alejada de todos… no se arriesgaría… no la perdería

-Además… no recuerdo cómo fue que….-No pudo completar porque un beso sello sus labios, al separarse sonrojada miro el lago

-No hace falta… solo concéntrate en sanarte cariño-Murmuro con suavidad complacido por que ella asintió sonrojada

Y en otro lugar de la galaxia, entre los arboles alguien corría con gran velocidad, la presa salió de su escondite, caminaba lentamente con una gran sonrisa mientras llevaba un gran saco, justo cuando pasaba bajo el árbol el cazador salió

-Ya se que eres tu Seiya-Murmuro sonriendo la castaña y el chico se cayó del árbol

-Solo quería sorprenderte Juno -murmuro sonriendo y la joven dejo el saco

-Te faltan mil años para eso-Dijo con gran sonrisa y le mostro el gran animal que había llevado, el pelinegro arqueo una ceja y ella sonrió-La cena-Murmuro y el chico tomo aquel animal suspirando

-Preferiría haberlo visto preparado-Dijo y ella sonrió

-Si pudiera recordar… quizás sabría porque eres tan delicado-Murmuro y él se detuvo

-No es necesario… los recuerdos no son necesarios vivamos el presente-Dijo sonriéndole y ella asintió

-Y también recordaría cuando fue que me case con un hombre tan sabio… es raro en ti-Bromeo riendo y el sonrió con lentitud

-Fue cuando reconociste al mejor que pudo haber… vamos a casa muero de hambre… hoy estuvo pesado el día-Prosiguió y ella sonrió

-¿Otra redada?-Pregunto y el asintió

-Trabajar en el palacio da jaqueca-Se quejo estirándose

-Si las mujeres tuviéramos mas libertad…-Murmuro ella y el la abrazo

-No me dejarías lugar en la guardia real-Murmuro descontento y ambos rieron

En otro lugar una mujer de cabellos negros veía dominante aquel lugar de madera…

-Señorita Eurídice-Murmuro un joven de cabello castaño y ella asintió, el palco se abrió y ella arrojo el pergamino sellando un espíritu que desapareció

-Con esto queda… levanten un palco nuevo destruyan este y purifíquenlo con fuego-Ordeno y los aldeanos hicieron una reverencia ante la sacerdotisa

-Muchísimas gracias… desde que usted esta aquí todo ha mejorado-Murmuro uno de ellos y ella sonrió

-Bueno nos retiramos si hay mas problemas no duden en avisarnos, Nicolás toma el pago es hora de retira…-Sintió una punzada de dolor que la hizo perder el equilibrio, él joven rápidamente la sostuvo

-No deberías esforzarte-Murmuro y ella le miro

-parece ser que mi herida no sana… pero la gente me necesita…-Recobrándose se puso de nuevo en pie

-Aun no te recuperas de la última batalla con los espíritus…-Murmuro el joven y ella sonrió

-No hay que hacer… ni siquiera lo recuerdo-Dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras el castaño tomo aire… menos mal que Rey no recordaba nada… el apenas y podía digerir lo que esa noche se le encomendó así que no hablaba mucho al respecto… mentirle a quien amas también duele, miro a los aldeanos hizo una reverencia y tomo los dos sacos

-la gente me necesita… no se desde cuando he luchado… supongo que toda mi vida… no ¿Nicolás?-Pregunto y el negó

-No sabría decirle señorita… solo se que ese día tuve suerte de encontrarla-Respondió y ella sonrió

-Tuve suerte yo también-Murmuro y siguieron el camino al templo que se levantaba sobre aquella montaña

Mientras que una mujer de negros cabellos miraba una luz plateada, con algo de tristeza en su mirar

-Aún no se recuperan… y no se cuánto tiempo más tome esto-Murmuro a una rubia que salía de las sombras con su fulminante aura dorada

-Neherenia… puedo sostener el sello en las memorias… pero necesitamos que se recomponga eso-Señalo un planeta… de un color rojizo y negro

-Lo sé Galaxia… pero ellos aun no están listos-Bajo la mirada y la guerrera de cabellera dorada miro a la pareja que yacía rodeada de un campo color blanco, las guerreras que los rodeaban daban su energía a aquel campo, saturn, plut uranus y neptiun sostenían aquella barrera mientras las manchas negruzcas en la piel de los jóvenes se desvanecían poco a poco…

-la gran guerra del milenio…se aproxima-Murmuro y se dio la vuelta

-Si… es el inevitable el destino-Murmuro la pelinegra-Lo siento tanto… lo siento… hermana mayor-Murmuro dejándose caer mientras lloraba… la culpa era pesada… la culpa de la muerte de su familia en el pasado y ahora podría suceder en el presente…

_**Bueno dando señales de vida… este fic es corto puesto que solo relata una parte de la continuación… no estaba muerta estaba en fiesta… fiesta online hahaha me hice gamer ustedes creen? Comenten y espero les guste mi retorno**_


End file.
